After Life
by kytpu3426
Summary: Natsu dies on a job, but he has not left Earthland. He stays behind to watch over Fairy Tail, but most importantly, to watch over Lucy. Lucy blames herself for his death, and soon leaves the guild. She comes back stronger, and colder too. Can Natsu's spirit bring back the Lucy we all love, or is she gone forever?
1. Introduction

**I Do not own Fairy Tail. Next chapter I will have a guest write the disclaimer, but this is my story that I have all of a sudden come up with an idea for. Please no flames. This is my first story ever.**

She was crying. That was all that I could see. I hated it when she cried. But now, it seemed all that she did was cry. I could do nothing to stop the tears from coming as I was the cause of them. She cried over me, when I told her to not to. But I suppose she can't help it. At least I saw her smile one last time before I died. That was my last wish I suppose.

_Flashback:_

"_You don't have to die. You can't die!" Said a disbelieving and crying Lucy. "Natsu! Please! Don't leave me!"_

"_Luce... I have to go. T's not your fault. Smile for me, you look prettier when you smile." And with that I was gone from that world. _

_End Flashback_

I would always look after her though. Igneel told me to never let the one I love go. Love is the passion behind fire, he would say to me.

I was foolish to only bring Lucy with me on that job. I wanted to show off I guess. It should have been S-class. That beast was not what I thought it was. It came straight from the Book of Zeref. I should have known. I guess Gray was right. He told me I would die of stupidity.

Lucy needed more money since I kinda sorta burnt her kitchen all to ash. That would take a lot of Jewels, and she was going to be gone with Erza on a training for a few months. I wanted her to have enough money to pay off her rent, get a new kitchen and have a fun last job. My death was my fault, yet she looks guilty. Like she killed me with her own hand. I guess girls are something I will never understand. Its not like she liked me or anything... Or did she... Of course she doesn't. We were just friends.

Thanks. That is the first chapter. Its really really short I know, but I hope to have longer chapters... I really hope you like it. This is my first story on the site, so please enjoy. I do know where this will go. I will not have a regular update schedule, as I have school for the next few months, but I will try to update as quickly as possible. No flames please... My poor little heart will break.. :'(


	2. Final Decisions, Lucy Why?

**Me: Okay! Just as I promised, I will have a guest do the disclaimer, and this time I choose... *Drum roll please*... Shikamaru Nara!**

**Shikamaru: Me... really, this is such a drag.**

**Me: Just do it, or I'll get Mirajane to go Satan-Soul on your ass.**

**Shikamaru: Okay, geez, troublesome woman. Dakota-chan does not own Fairy Tail. She never has and never will.**

**Me: GOT THAT!**

Lucy POV:

Its just another day here not at Fairy Tail. It's not quiet though. We just got a huge wave of new recruits. Sho came to join us, as well as others he found in his travels. Wally is staying with his brother who just got out of jail. It has been around eight years since I last saw them. Maybe I will find them in my travels.

"... Lucy, are you even listening to me?" Said Levy who was talking about a book she just read.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then what book was I talking about then?" 

"Erm... I don't know okay..."

"Lu-chan, I'm worried about you. You've been doing that a lot recently. More than at first. You need some fresh air, maybe a boyfriend?

"Levy-chan, you know I don't want to date anymore. And I think I am going to go and get some fresh air."

Levy looked at me confused, but I just brushed it off. I had to talk to Master about my plan.

I go up to Mira to see if he is in his office again, or if he is gone at a meeting.

"Hey, Mira-chan, is Master here?"

"Yes Lucy, he is in his office. But why do you need to talk to him?" 

"Oh just a question that only he would have an answer to." I didn't lie there, but it wasn't the truth either. I was going to tell Master that I was going to be leaving for the next two years to get stronger.

**Up in Master's Office**

I knocked on the door. Before the games I wouldn't have done this, but now that Master has had Laxus in training to be the next guild master, he spends a lot of time talking to him about guild matters.

"Come in," was his response.

"Ah, Lucy, what brings you to my office today?" He said to me, without looking up from his paperwork.

" I was hoping to talk to you about leaving Fairy Tail."

At this he dragged his pen in a straight line right across the document he was working on.

"And why ever would you want to do that, child?" he asked with worried eyes.

"I was to weak and that is what caused His death. I want to train, so that I don't end up watching anyone else die when I could have saved them. I hate the way I live now. I can't sleep. I only see his face in my nightmares. There are two variations though. One is with him walking towards a light, I keep running but I can't catch up to him. The other is of him, his spirit actually. He keeps telling me I was to weak to cover for myself, and that I killed him because of that. I know he wouldn't do that, but its too real."

"Well, child, I suppose I can't help you with your horrid dreams, but you are welcome here-"

"I'm not asking."

"Well then, are you at least taking someone with you?"

"No. This is my decision. I need to do this on my own. I got myself into this, and I will get myself out of it."

"Are you planning on returning?" 

"Yes. Two years from now I will return."

"Then there are three rules for an Fairy Tail member that is leaving. One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail. Ever. Two, you must never use past clients for your own personal gain. And three, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live, never viewing your life as insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends as long as you shall live. Return to us in two years Lucy." He finished his speech, and at this point he had tears rolling down his face, and it was all I could do to not break down right there.

"Yes, Father." And with that, I turned, feeling my guild mark disappear. I walked out of the office and straight out of the guild. I went straight home to talk to the land lady. To say she was distraught was an understatement. She had come to think of me as a daughter who refused to move out and barely made the rent due date. She told me she would move my things into storage. I took only my letters and my clothes with me. There was only one that I left behind. That was my letter to the guild.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Though I may have left, I will never forget any of you. I love you all and don't ever forget that. Do not think that this is your fault that I have left. It is time for me to do something I should have done years ago. I am leaving you for these next two years. I may not be the same as I am now, but it will be for the best. I only want the best for you, and that is for me to get stronger. I can't watch anyone die in front of me again. I hope you understand. Goodbye._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

**Hello! I didn't think that I would get to update twice in a day... I might update again tonight. I don't know.**

**And in response to my reviewer:**

**XxShyxX: You will see. You kinda sorta have an idea, but not really. Thanks so much for posting a review. **

**See you later everyone.**

**Dakota-chan (kytpu3426)**


	3. She can't leave!

**Wow, three chapters today. Now for the disclaimer! I choose Toshiro!**

**Toshiro: Its Hitsugaya-taicho to you.**

**Me: *Glares evilly* You will do as I say, or say goodbye to all watermelon.**

**Toshiro: NO! NOT WATERMELON! **

**Me: I'm waiting...**

**Toshiro: Dakota-chan(kytpu3426) Does not own Fairy Tail, and never will.**

**Me: GOT THAT!**

Natsu POV:

I watched as Lucy was spacing out again. She seemed to be doing that more and more often now. I guess that she has more time to herself now. She takes solo jobs and doesn't let anyone in on her emotions. It hurts to see her hurting this bad, but she will get over it. She is Lucy Heartfilia after all. I was her partner in crime... well... you know what I mean. This time is worse than all the others though. Lucy never ignores Levy when she is talking about books.

Now I see from my spot at the bar, the chair that I sat in so many times, its not used anymore, that Lucy has said something to Levy, leaving her confused. I guess my dragon hearing is sort of useless now, or the fact that there is a lot of talking going on right now.

I followed Lucy up the stairs to see her go into the old man's office. I see Laxus sitting outside for a while, until I hear what is going on in there too. As soon as Gramps starts stating the three rules for a Fairy Tail member are, Laxus looks like someone destroyed his sound pods. Shocked(Yes, I just did that). He gets up and goes into his office. Lucy then comes out of Gramps' office and just walks out of the guild.

I want to stop her. I want her to know that I am still here, but I can't. I'm just a spirit now. I can't do things in the material world. All I can do is watch from the seat at the bar. Watching as the guild goes on, but not the same as before. I decide Lucy is more important than everyone else for a few minutes, and go to her apartment. I find her leaving her land lady in tears. This must mean everything is true. A play of the sound at the guild. She really is leaving. I can only watch her as she packs her things, before writing one last letter to the guild. I read it as she writes is. She will be back, I tell myself. She is strong already. She defeated that beast after I died. She has a lot of potential. I guess that all is not as it seems. I guess I have a lot of thinking to to.

Yes. I will be thinking. If only there was some way for me to tell her not to go. No one can see me though. Sometimes, I wish I could fade away, like everyone else. But no. I am cursed to this. I guess everyone around me will grow up and live on. I want to be old one day. I still have to find Igneel. I don't want to be dead. But I can't help that. Maybe Lucy will become strong enough to see me. She does have a magic that deals with spirits anyway...

**Bonzai! Another chapter done. Now I have to finish up some other stuff. If you want me to do stories for other anime, just ask please! I will post a list of all of the ones I have watched on my wall eventually. I am really busy though. Well... not tonight but you get what I mean. Please leave reviews, and I do think that it will go from Lucy's POV to Natsu's POV every other chapter. Thanks Everyone!**


	4. I'm back, but I want to be alone

**Okay! Another chapter for me! Sorry for the delay... Had no internet for a while there and was loopy from the flu so I couldn't post new chappies! Today I choose Hidan! In honor of the new Lucy...**

**Hidan: Why the fuck did you choose me, woman?!**

**Me: Cuz I just did, so don't be such a pansy ass about it.**

**Hidan: I will fuckin' sacrifice you to Jashin!**

**Me: Just fuckin' do this already so I can get to the chapter!**

**Hidan: Jeez, woman, hows a guy supposed to entertain himself... Dakota-chan (kytpu3426) does not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. **

**GOT IT! GEEZ!**

Lucy POV: Two year time skip... (sorry, you will find out what happened later on)

I stood near the guild that I was once in. No one could possibly recognize me by now. My hair is no longer blonde. It is purple with black streaks. Well, the dragon slayers will know its me because I still smell the same, I think. Probably have the smell of blood permanently ingrained in me... Oh, well, those things deserved it, and I was not as powerful as I am now.

My magic has gone to a legendary level. I have the power of a Wizard Saint, and I am one... To warn such a title, one must complete a task that holds great importance. I defeated another monster from the book of Zeref. I didn't kill it, no. I sealed it in a key. My celestial magic has evolved to the level that I can seal my own keys. It is forbidden to those who haven't the Spirit Kings blessing. The most powerful holder/sealing magic. I call it, Sealing Soul. Most magics have a book or tomes about them, but this will have none. I am afraid this magic could end the world in the wrong hands. And it can.

I was about to turn away, when Gajeel conveniently showed up... He sniffed the air, then looked at me, then gave me a bone crushing hug... Wow, I didn't know that he would do that kind of thing.

"Welcome home, Bunny Girl," he whispered in my ear. He then went to drag me inside, but I resisted.

"I want Master to know I'm back first..." and after that he gave me a look that said Okay-but-if-you-don't-show-your-face-to-the-guild-today-you'll-get-it... I just nodded. I ran around to the side of the building and merged with gate of the twins so I could transform into Erza with her winged armor. What? You thought I could open portals? Oh well then, that is space-time magic and extremely difficult to learn. I just transform into Gemini for these types of things.

I opened the window to master's office and found something odd. The paperwork was not there, instead Laxus was... How odd... I thought master wouldn't leave just Laxus in his office. He does have his own office...

"Good to have you back, Blondie."

This shocked me again... How could he tell it was me? Oh, right dragon slayer... he could smell me...

"Well, are you going to ask for your mark back, or just stand there like an idiot?" Now he was smirking...

"I'll take my mark back. Silver, on my arm. And also, why are you in Master's office?"

He stamps my arm silver. "This is my office now. Gramps just retired a few weeks ago. Its not surprising you didn't hear with how far away from here you were."

"So does this mean you are the fourth master, or the seventh?"

At this he laughs, and I do as well. It has been a long time since I laughed at all... I guess I can just open up to this guy. After the GMG, we started talking more. He was actually the first one I went to... after He died... I sound like a wuss, his death still affecting me this much... I wiped my face of all emotion.

"Lucy, you don't have to put up the wall around me, you know that..."

"I know... I just don't want the guild to see me weak-"

"Stop calling yourself that. Now. Your emotions don't make you weak, its okay to show them to others. We don't judge. We don't blame you. We never did, so stop blaming yourself. Would Natsu want to see you like this? No. This is what he would call weakness. Let people in so they can help you heal." The first part he said like I was holding a razor to my vein, but his voice softened toward the end. Damn him... Always able to read me like a card...

"Laxus, I don't care what you say now. I am like this now, and there is no changing it. I can't let people in. it will only hurt them in the long run. I made a promise, that is why I am back here. Now, lets go see how the guild reacts to seeing me, hm?" I said, trying to get out of this.

"Fine, but this conversation is not over. And you will be able to retain S-Class status, as the council has already officially ranked you."

We headed out of his office, and I knew something weird was about to happen... I didn't know what, ho do you think I am? Some sort of Diviner? Damn people are crazy these days...

"Listen up everyone! We have a new member today, just came through my office. You may not recognize her, so I'll say it for her. Welcome home, Lucy Heartfilia!"

The guild was silent. Then Mira-chan and Levy-chan started crying and saying "We knew you would come back Lu-chan!" Gray had surprisingly kept his clothes on. He walked up the stairs (He was an S-Class mage now) and looked at me for a second, then gave me a hug that would rival being squeezed to death by one of my demons...

"Welcome home, imouto-chan..." he was crying. I put my arms around him and gave him a squeeze.

"I'm home, nii-chan..." I decided to take Laxus' advice for once and let my emotions through. I started crying, then told him "We should probably go downstairs so that I can say hi to everyone else..." At this, he let me go and we walked down the stairs. Mira and Levy immediately ran up and made a a Lucy sandwich... Oh joy. Well, I missed them, so go and sit in a corner new self. I can let up, just one day in a while isn't so bad. Tomorrow though, I don't think they will know its me... I am normally cold. I stay away from people. I can't let them in... Conceal, Don't feel... Yes... that is me.

Erza stopped in front of me and re-quipped her heavens wheel armor with her ring of 12 swords pointed at me. She had her hair in her eyes, so I couldn't see them. I was ready to merge with Kenani, the Phoenix. Then, she looked at me. She had rivers of tears cascading down her face. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug that would make even the saddest of people happy.

"I'm so glad your safe," she whispered into my ear.

"I'm glad I'm back. I missed you, Erza-nee..."

Laxus, who was not one for a depressed mood, shouted the magic words then. "PARTY!"

With that, the whole guild went to Mira and Lisanna to get alcohol of some sort. Except of course those who either didn't or couldn't drink. I drank with them, still putting my mask on... I already let it down once. I was so foolish. Once is enough to make bad choices. I went upstairs to avoid the violent ones.

"Your missing your own party..."

"I partied with them Laxus, now I just need to be alone and away from the noise."

He sighed. He knew that this would happen. I hated parties now. Without him, they were sort of boring...

"Hey, don't think about him. Come here."

I did just that. He pulled me in close and just held me there for a long time. It felt... Good actually. Like it was right. I don't know anymore. Everything is so confusing. It was easy on my own. There was me. That was it. Just me, and my keys. I never went with someone and the only time that I saw humans was when I went into town. All this, it makes me exaghausted... Like I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Maybe I will, Laxus won't care. He will be there when I wake up though. I might just be falling him. I closed my eyes. "'M sleepy..."

"just go to sleep. I'll get you to your house..."

I knew I didn't have a house anymore, but I was just to tired to worry about that. I let the darkenss I have grown to love take over.

**Sorry for being gone for so long... I had the flu, or it was no internet... You may think that with the flu, you would be able to write, right?(See what I did there, tehe). Well, I tend to go crazy, As in I am seeing Deidara on a flying Unicorn coming to take me to fairy land crazy... its better this way. I also couldn't decide what the heck her new powers should be. Her personality is mixed up right now, sorry if it confused you... She wants to be who she is for Laxus, but doesn't want to let people back in. Thanks for reading this chapter! REVIEW! Please do, and PM me if you want a oneshot, no promises I am doing all. I have boundaries of what I am comfortable with. I will write Yuri, not Yaoi though. Certain other pairings as well. It doesn't have to be fairy tail, as long as it is rated T and under and is from Sword Art Online, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Free!, Aquarion, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Fruits Basket. PM ME! And review! 3 for reviewers!**


End file.
